Some embodiments relate to luggage assemblies which include a luggage item, and which includes a wheel assembly for carrying the luggage item. More in particular, some embodiments relate to luggage assemblies which are suitable for being pushed and pulled by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,265 discloses a suitcase with retractable wheels. In a first position, the retractable wheels are fully enclosed by an outer surface of the suitcase and in a second position, the retractable wheels are provided below the bottom surface of the suitcase. The bottom surface of the suitcase is, in the cited document, a side of the suitcase where two shells of the suitcase are coupled to each other. When the retractable wheels are at their first position, no wheel protrudes out of the suitcase which results in less damages to the wheels when, for example, the suitcase is transported from check-in counters to an airplane and when the suitcase is loaded into the airplane. When the retractable wheels are at their second position, the suitcase can be carried by its owner. The cited patent uses the term “trolleying” and it means at least that the suitcase can be pulled with a draw bar or draw strip. It might be that the draw bar is also used to push the suitcase.